


Капитан Джолли

by HelgaMiddleton



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Chaos, Fun, Gen, Hilarity Ensues, Humor, Imaginary Friends, Military, One Shot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelgaMiddleton/pseuds/HelgaMiddleton
Summary: У Эда с Алом начинаются проблемы, когда все лавры от последней затеи Эда достаются капитану Джолли. Одна загвоздка: капитана Джолли на самом деле не существует. Братья из кожи вон лезут, чтобы никто из военных ни о чём не догадался. Хаос уровня Эда прилагается.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Капитан Джолли

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Captain Jolly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289631) by [RainFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainFlame/pseuds/RainFlame). 



> Обожаю такие фанфички: Эд творит какую-то дичь, Ал пытается его прикрыть, в итоге мои тупые дети ставят на уши весь штаб, включая Брэдли, добавляя при этом головной боли и седых волос Мустангу :D  
> Приятного чтения, мы с автором будем очень рады фидбэку :3

— Право, даже не знаю, как вас отблагодарить! — воскликнула миссис Эллой.

— Пустяки, — ответил Эд, наблюдая за тем, как Альфонс ставил последний ящик в древний грузовик. Машина была, с позволения сказать, на последнем издыхании, но Эд догадывался, что сиротские приюты не особо в деньгах купались. Что, в принципе, объясняло, почему им так трудно было раздобыть необходимые лекарства от гриппа, вспыхнувшего этой зимой.

Пожилая женщина улыбнулась, и в уголках её глаз собрались морщинки.

— Эти медикаменты точно помогут многим детям. И кто же наш благодетель?

— Что ж, вам помог не кто иной, как Сталь... — Эд не успел закончить, так как рот ему закрыла большая кожаная перчатка.

— Эм, капитан Джолли! — выпалил Альфонс.

Эд раздражённо зыркнул на брата и попытался стряхнуть его руку, но та не поддавалась.

— Благодарить вам следует капитана Джолли, мэм, — продолжил Альфонс, освобождая Эда только после предостерегающего взгляда в его сторону.

В глазах миссис Эллой мелькнуло что-то сродни неуверенности.

— Что ж... пожалуйста, передайте капитану... _Джолли_ , как сильно мы благодарны.

— Обязательно, — заверил её Альфонс.

Грузовик фыркнул и дёрнулся, отъезжая от обочины и удаляясь. Эд недовольно посмотрел вверх на своего брата.

— Это ещё что было, а?! — негодующе вопросил он, скрестив руки. — Я по-честному стырил эти медикаменты!

Ал одарил его самым невпечатлённым взглядом.

— Ты вообще себя слышишь, брат?

— _Альфонс!_

— Эд, сколько раз за эту неделю у тебя были проблемы с полковником Мустангом?

— Ну, — нахмурился Эд, — в понедельник те два бандюгана перевернули вверх дном половину Восточного города, и Мустанг обвинил в этом меня. — Он загнул один палец. — Затем во вторник я алхимией приклеил пуговицы его рубашки к столу, когда он в пятый раз уснул за работой. А потом после обеда я сломал офисный обогреватель, хотя вообще-то это и не моя вина, это Хавок...

— И сегодня среда.

Эд открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но тут же его захлопнул. Аргумент был веский.

— Как думаешь, что Мустанг сделает, если узнает, что ты отдал детдому пенициллина и других медикаментов на несколько тысяч центов?

Не нужно было обладать каким-то особым воображением, чтобы догадаться:

— Пожалуй, он меня сожжёт.

— Именно, — кивнул Альфонс. — Так что пусть на этот раз вся слава уйдёт капитану Джолли.

— Кто вообще этот капитан Джолли?

— Эм... Помнишь, я как-то очень разозлился на тебя, когда мне было четыре, и не разговаривал с тобой три дня?

Эд насупился от воспоминания.

— Ага, ни слова мне не говорил. И маме сказал, что нашёл нового брата.

— Да, это был Джолли.

— Тот идиотский игрушечный кот?! Ты _заменил_ меня _плюшевым животным_?! — завопил Эд.

— Он не идиотский, брат! — встал на защиту игрушки Ал. — Мне нравился тот кот!

— Хочешь сказать, мы отдали два ящика пенициллина от имени плюшевого кота?

— Это лучше, чем если полковник тебя сожжёт!

Эд повернулся к брату, снова скрестив руки.

— А что мы будем делать, когда Мустанг начнёт искать «капитана Джолли»?

— Хм... Так далеко я ещё не заглядывал.

Оба уставились на удаляющийся грузовик, рассеянно наблюдая за облаком пыли, вздымающимся там, где машина грохотала по немощёной дороге.

— Это нам ещё аукнется, — угрюмо провозгласил Эд. Ал тяжко вздохнул.

— Наверняка.

***

Эд и представить не мог, как скоро эта ситуация, собственно, аукнется.

Мустанг возник из своего внутреннего офиса, потирая виски, что было явным признаком стресса.

— Хавок, — начал он, — из снабжения только что прислали уведомление, что кто-то под моим командованием выписал два ящика пенициллина, четыре коробки ваты, две коробки шприцов и целый ряд других медикаментов.

Эд застыл на своём месте, но больше никак не отреагировал. Всё внимание он уделил тому, чтобы продолжить лениво калякать что-то в своём незаконченном отчёте, и тихо радовался, что его стол сейчас не находился в поле зрения Мустанга.

Его младший брат, который сидел на полу рядом, такого бесстрастия не разделял.

Альфонс резко выпрямился с самым компрометирующим скрежетом, какой Эд только слышал. Все в комнате тут же обернулись к нему, словно псы, почуявшие след.

Эд едва удержался, чтобы не хлопнуть себя ладонью по лицу.

— Альфонс? — спросил Бреда из-за своего стола в противоположном углу комнаты, не переставая при этом жевать сэндвич. — Всё в порядке?

— Э-э-э, да! — придушенным голосом ответил Ал, от чего Эду и самому захотелось кого-то задушить. — Да, всё отлично! А почему вы спрашиваете?

— С тем же успехом можешь уже и признаться, чего тянуть? — прошипел Эд сквозь зубы.

— Ты просто какой-то напряжённый, — сказал Бреда, но его внимание скоро вернулось к сэндвичу и кипе собственной бумажной волокиты, хотя Мустанг с Хавоком продолжили обсуждать упомянутый отчёт.

Эд с облегчением выдохнул — пронесло — и склонился над своим отчётом, внимательно прислушиваясь к разговору у стола Мустанга.

— Чья тут подпись? — спросил Хавок.

— Капитана... Джолли? — неуверенно вычитал Мустанг.

— О, а это не тот парень, которого перевели из офиса Маккензи на юге? Он теперь под вашим командованием, — ответил Хавок.

Эд поверить не мог своей удаче. У Хавока провал в памяти! Идеально!

— А... ну да, — рассеянно согласился Мустанг. — Наверное, это он. Черкни ему записку и уведоми его о правилах и требованиях при выписке медикаментов для неофициальных дел. Из его зарплаты вычтут порядочную сумму за этот недосмотр.

— Есть, сэр. Сейчас же отправлю письмо, — кивнул Хавок, возвращаясь к своему столу.

Так не пойдёт.

Эд встал и показательно потянулся, широко зевнув.

— Так, пойду-ка я в столовую, перекушу немного, — заявил он. — Могу доставить письмо за вас, если хотите.

Хавок переместил свою сигарету из левого уголка рта в правый, не отрывая глаз от письма, которое заканчивал.

— Да, шеф, было бы отлично. — Он поставил подпись, запечатал конверт и передал Эдварду. — Ты хоть знаешь, как выглядит Джолли?

— Ага, видал его пару раз, — ответил Эд, беря письмо и надеясь, что никто не расслышал напряжения в его голосе. — Идём, Ал.

Альфонс поторопился за ним и, как только захлопнулась дверь, повернулся к брату.

— _Что_ ты _творишь_? — прошипел он.

— Иначе меня превратят в один большой факел! — так же тихо огрызнулся Эд. — Если они сами туда пойдут и не найдут Джолли, то начнут задавать вопросы, а я уверен, что кто-то точно заметил красный плащ и гигантские доспехи, ошивающиеся возле отдела снабжения! — Эд развернулся на пятках и потопал по коридору.

— Но с кого они тогда деньги снимать будут? — вопросил Альфонс, догоняя его. — Капитана Джолли не существует!

— Это _пока_.

***

— Полковник, вы закончили раздавать поручения на неделю? — спросила Риза. Рой подавил стон.

— Хоукай, я даже не закончил рассматривать отчёты от наших офицеров на заданиях, а ещё с этими учениями завтра утром, когда мне успеть...

— Сэр, дежурный офицер полковника Мэннинга только что запросил файлы об инспекциях за последние семь дней. Вы уже назначили дежурного офицера на эту неделю? Он мог бы этим заняться.

— Нет, пока не назначил... — Рой мгновение подумал. — Пусть это будет капитан Джолли. Он ещё даже лично не представился. Пора бы ему начать тут появляться.

— Есть, сэр, — кивнула Риза. — Я подготовлю приказ о назначении и прослежу, чтобы капитан немедленно вам отрапортовал. — С бойким салютом, который Рой лениво повторил, она возвратилась к своему столу, чтобы заполнить необходимые бумаги.

Довольный, что хоть с этим всё решилось, Рой вернулся к собственной бумажной кипе страданий.

***

— Нас точно поймают, — причитал Альфонс.

— Может, успокоишься уже, Ал? — укорил Эд. — Секретарь не вернётся с обеда ещё как минимум полчаса. — Он рефлекторно глянул на дверь в конце секции, затем снова уставился на файл перед ним. В библиотеке содержались записи обо всех действующих и бывших солдатах армии, а так как здание находилось прямо рядом с Восточным штабом, им не стоило особого труда проникнуть внутрь, пока обеденный перерыв был в самом разгаре.

Архив был заставлен длинными рядами картотек, где стопки документов были аккуратно рассортированы и расставлены. Оставалось только состряпать досье на капитана Джолли и по-тихому куда-то всунуть.

Эд с отвращением стряхнул паутину со своего локтя.

— Давай, помоги мне с этим. Так быстрее сможем выбраться из этой кишащей пауками дыры. Как его назовём?

Альфонс отвернулся от двери, у которой стоял на стрёме, и обратил на брата задумчивые красные глаза.

— Джек?

— Джек Джолли? — скептически приподнял бровь Эд.

— Тогда Фред.

Так-то лучше. Эд записал имя.

— Фредерик Джолли... Имя отца?

Альфонс на мгновение задумался.

— Таттл?

— Ты что, шутишь?

— Пеппер?

— Где ты, блин, таких имён набрался?

— Я в своей жизни только котам имена давал! — возмутился Альфонс, сверкая глазами в полумраке. — Пеппер — хорошее имя для кота!

Эд закатил глаза.

— Ясно, тебя больше не спрашиваю. Посмотрим... _Генри_ Джолли. А имя матери... Люси Мэверик.

— А у тебя неплохо получается, брат, — впечатлённо заметил Ал. Эд не был уверен, гордиться ему или негодовать.

— Возраст?

— Двадцать семь.

— Рост и вес?

— Метр девяносто пять, девяносто три килограмма.

— У-у-у, каланча, — с отвращением буркнул Эд, но всё равно нацарапал данные. — Волосы?

— Брюнет. Голубые глаза.

Эд быстро это записал.

— Где он учился?

— Центральная военная академия?

— Нет, это слишком легко проверить.

— А если Военная академия при Южном штабе?

— Да, эта не такая известная, — согласился Эд, черкнув название. — Группа крови... третья положительная... — Эд скользнул взглядом по странице истории выплат, и его посетила гениальная мысль. — О, ты только посмотри!

Альфонс нервно поёрзал на месте.

— Что? Посмотреть на что? — спросил он, заглядывая через плечо Эда.

— Капитану Джолли больше года не выплачивали жалованье!

Альфонс смерил его таким взглядом, будто он был опасно накренённой бутылкой с нитроглицерином.

— Разумеется, не выплачивали, Эд, — осторожно ответил он. — Его не существует...

— Но военные-то этого не знают, — заявил Эд с маниакальной ухмылкой. — А я как раз знаю людей, которым бы не помешали деньги.

***

После этого ситуация очень быстро начала выходить из-под контроля.

Если быть точным, то сразу после того, как они покинули библиотеку, так как их тут же кто-то окликнул:

— Майор Элрик?

У Эда душа ушла в пятки. Он подпрыгнул и круто обернулся, словно перепуганный котёнок.

— _Что?!_

— Ну и кто теперь параноик? — хихикнул Ал со стороны. Фарман на секунду замешкался, но всё же шагнул к ним очень осторожно, будто опасался, что Эд может его укусить.

— Вы не видели капитана Джолли? — Прапорщик показал братьям несколько папок в своей руке. — У меня тут приказы от полковника, но я нигде не могу его найти.

— Эм, вы как раз с ним разминулись, — быстро сказал Ал. — Он был здесь, но ушёл в столовую.

— А-а, — протянул Фарман. — Ну, тогда пойду поищу там. Я даже не знаю, как он выглядит. Кажется, полковник собирается позвонить Маккензи. Вроде, хочет спросить о рекомендациях Джолли. Он недоволен, что капитан всё ещё не отрапортовал ему лично.

Эда, словно током, прошибло паникой.

— А, ну, знаете, Джолли всегда такой занятой! — Эд изо всех сил пытался не дать своему голосу задрожать. — Только вот утром помогал на кухне с супом. Вы в курсе, что его номинировали на Фюрерскую награду за выдающиеся заслуги в прошлом месяце за всю его государственную службу?

— Вау, — слегка приподнял брови Фарман, — впечатляет. Обычно эту награду дают только тем, кто выше звания майора.

— Ага, он крутой парень, — пискнул Эд.

— Похоже на то, — согласился Фарман. — Ну, я, пожалуй, пойду в столовую.

— Ага! — выдал Эд, натянув улыбку и почесав затылок. Вскоре Фарман скрылся из виду.

— Не палимся, — прокомментировал Ал. Эд громко выдохнул.

— Он собирается звонить в офис Маккензи! Что нам теперь делать?!

— Полагаю, придётся перехватить вызов.

Эд посмотрел на своего младшего брата с гордостью.

— Ал, да ты у нас, оказывается, злобный гений.

— Учился у лучших! — просиял Ал. Улыбка Эда слегка застыла, потому что он точно знал: коварство было врождённой чертой Ала. Какого рода эффект будет иметь это коварство на общество, если дать ему волю, Эд даже думать боялся.

Да и поздно уже.

— Ладно, Ал, время спасать капитана Джолли.

***

— Фьюри, что так долго? — вздохнул Рой.

— Не уверен, сэр, — отозвался старшина, копаясь в проводах телефона Роя. По какой-то причине, когда он собрался позвонить полковнику Маккензи, в трубке даже гудков слышно не было. Будто линия была отключена. — С телефоном всё в порядке, так что я не знаю... Стойте, вот! — воскликнул Каин, передавая телефон своему начальнику.

Рой выхватил устройство из рук Фьюри и приложил трубку к уху. Гудки были на месте.

— Отличная работа, старшина. Свободны.

Фьюри вернулся во внешний офис, а Рой тут же набрал номер Южного штаба.

— _Южный штаб_ , — прозвучал очень юный голос в трубке.

Рой выглянул в соседнюю комнату. Стол Ризы как раз был в поле зрения, но её самой на месте не наблюдалось. Рой прикинул, что у него было ещё несколько минут, пока лейтенант не вернулась.

Время поразвлечься.

— Это полковник Рой Мустанг из Восточного штаба, — мягко сказал он, включая очарование. — А как прикажете к вам обращаться?

Девушка на том конце поперхнулась. Может, подавилась чем-то? Рой слегка встревоженно нахмурился.

— Мисс?

— _Чем я могу вам помочь?_ — нервно пискнула она.

Очевидно, его обаяние действовало. Рой усмехнулся про себя. Есть ещё порох в пороховницах.

— Ах, полагаю, вы обо мне слышали, м? Не стоит так переживать, я такой же человек, как и все остальные.

— _ЧЕМ Я МОГУ ВАМ ПОМОЧЬ?!_

Эх, что ж. Пожалуй, это было слишком для бедняжки. Вероятно, она не привыкла к такому вниманию. Рой мог признать, что временами бывал довольно настойчив. Не каждая женщина могла это выдержать.

— Соедините с офисом полковника Маккензи, пожалуйста. Быть может, когда я в следующий раз буду на юге, мы с вами могли бы...

— _СОЕДИНЯЮ._

Рой отвёл трубку от уха, посмотрел на неё удивлённо, моргнул. Любопытно.

***

— _Это полковник Рой Мустанг из Восточного штаба,_ — произнёс Мустанг низким приторным голосом. — _А как прикажете к вам обращаться?_

...Этот противный, самовлюблённый, идиотский бабник-полковник что, _флиртует с ним_?!

Эд чувствовал, как подкрадывается инсульт. Он почти ощущал, как где-то в его мозгу разрывается вена.

— _Мисс?_ — Игривые интонации пропали, сменившись чем-то обеспокоенным.

На этот раз ему даже напрягаться не пришлось, чтобы изобразить тоненький девичий голосок.

— Чем я могу вам помочь?

— _Ах, полагаю, вы обо мне слышали, м? Не стоит так переживать, я такой же человек, как и все остальные._

Да, инсульт близок. Ну всё. Эд был уверен, что сердечный приступ тоже не за горами. Когда он вернётся в офис, то приалхимичит к столу не только пуговицы Мустанга, но и кое-что ещё в придачу.

— Брат, _скажи_ что-то! — шепнул Ал.

— ЧЕМ Я МОГУ ВАМ ПОМОЧЬ?! — Эду показалось, или он и правда это прокричал?

Мустанг мгновение молчал, очевидно, раздумывая.

— _Соедините с офисом полковника Маккензи, пожалуйста. Быть может, когда я в следующий раз буду на юге, мы с вами могли бы..._

— СОЕДИНЯЮ.

Эд отключил звук в телефоне и испепеляюще зыркнул на своего брата. И хотя кладовка по соседству с офисом Мустанга была маленькой, Эдов взгляд, пожалуй, и за километр мог бы расплавить доспехи Ала, так что он поумерил пыл.

— В следующий раз оператора изображаешь _ты_ , — прорычал Эд, передавая трубку брату, а затем прислонился к стеллажу с моющими средствами и скрестил руки на груди.

Альфонс прочистил своё несуществующее горло, поднёс трубку к шлему и щёлкнул переключателем на их трасмутированном телефоне, который они приалхимичили к офисному телефону Мустанга.

— Полковник Маккензи, — поприветствовал он низким хриплым голосом, который из-за эха от доспехов звучал чуть ли не по-царски. На слух вполне казалось, что говорит взрослый мужчина. Эд был впечатлён.

Он невольно наклонился ближе, чтобы послушать.

— _Да, полковник? Это полковник Рой Мустанг из Восточного штаба. Я звоню касательно некоего капитана Джолли._

— А, капитан Джолли! — оживился Ал. Он наклонил голову чуть назад и принялся наматывать провод телефона на толстый кожаный палец, подражая некоему образу, который Эд пытался идентифицировать. — Капитан Джолли — отличный солдат, настоящая находка. Мне было жаль его отпускать, но, к сожалению, наш южный климат был ему не по душе.

— _Ясно,_ — сказал Мустанг. — _То есть, вы даёте свои рекомендации?_

— Несомненно! Никогда под моим началом не было более достойного солдата! Только вот в прошлом месяце он единолично спас целый взвод от банды наркобаронов! Такого солдата сложно будет заменить!

— Сбавь обороты, а?! — прошипел Эд. — Ты звучишь как Армстронг!

— _Это и правда очень впечатляет. Спасибо, полковник, что уделили мне время._

— Обращайтесь!

— _Кстати, как зовут ту милую телефонистку у вас на базе? Она звучала так..._

Эд со всей силы долбанул по телефону стальным кулаком.

***

Рой вылупился на телефон, в котором внезапно послышались гудки.

Ну и ладно. Всё равно Риза вернулась.

Она вошла в его офис с папкой в руках и бесцеремонно положила её на стол.

— Приказы по поводу завтра.

Этих бумаг Рой ждал весь день. Он быстро повесил трубку и открыл первый файл. По правилам перед учениями у командующих офицеров было всего двенадцать часов на ознакомление с заданием и проработку стратегии. Поскольку сейчас было шесть вечера, значит, учения начнутся ранним утром.

— Очевидно, у Джолли исключительно положительные рекомендации, — рассеянно проинформировал Рой, просматривая информацию на странице. Затем он застонал. — Мы что, в Грязевой Яме?!

Грязевой Ямой окрестили низину к югу от Восточного штаба. Каждый раз во время дождей там собирались порядочные лужи, и местность становилась больше похожа на болото, чем на поле. Восточный штаб использовал Яму в качестве учебного полигона для младших кадетов, а своё название она получила не просто так.

Рой выглянул в окно на собирающиеся тучи.

Он ненавидел этот город.

— Вы слышите это? — внезапно спросила Риза.

Рой замер и насторожился.

— Кто-то... кричит?

— Это же майор Элрик?

Рой послушал ещё пару секунд, смерив взглядом стену, из-за которой доносились приглушённые истеричные визги. Было похоже на звуки умирающего животного.

— Знаешь что? Даже знать не хочу.

Зазвонил телефон, разом прерывая его размышления.

— Полковник Мустанг, — ответил Рой. Быть может, та телефонистка пересмотрела его предложение.

— _Это фюрер Брэдли._

Рой замер в кресле и тут же выпрямился по струнке.

— Сэр!

Фюрер радушно хохотнул.

— _До меня дошли сведения, что один из офицеров под вашим командованием в последние дни времени зря не терял. Со мной связались из сиротского приюта в Централе. Миссис Эллой говорит, что капитан Джолли пожертвовал их организации сумму в размере одиннадцати своих месячных зарплат._

Рой не был в курсе.

— Разумеется, я очень горжусь, что под моим командованием такой солдат.

— _Необходимо выразить ему нашу признательность. Он хорошо влияет на общественное мнение об армии. Нашему имиджу только на пользу иметь такого достойного офицера. Я хочу посетить завтрашние учения и вручить ему Фюрерскую награду за выдающиеся заслуги._

— Так точно, сэр!

— _Замечательно. Увидимся ровно в 06:10. К этому времени вы уже должны начать учения._

— Да, сэр!

— _Хорошего вам дня, полковник._

Рой уставился на телефон с толикой недоверия, прежде чем повесить трубку.

— Похоже, — оторопело выдавил он, — завтра на учениях к нам присоединится сам фюрер.

Реакция Ризы сводилась к слегка округлившимся глазам.

— Ясно.

— Думаю, мне нужно больше кофе.

***

Ровно в полночь Эд и Ал пробрались в Восточный штаб через заднюю стену, поднялись по ступенькам и с помощью алхимии открыли дверь в офис Мустанга.

Ал включил свет. Офис был абсолютно пуст.

— Отлично, у нас шесть часов, — произнёс Эд, схватил стопку бумаг со стола Хоукай и плюхнулся в собственное кресло. Это были документы, которые следовало заполнить дежурному офицеру, капитану Джолли, что означало раздачу обязанностей десятку нижестоящих офицеров под командованием полковника Мустанга. Задачи в основном были простыми, лишь бы занять чем-то кадетов: дежурство в столовой, в прачечной, на почте и такое всякое.

В сумме около сорока разных бланков.

— Так _не может_ продолжаться, — застонал Эд, откидывая голову на спинку кресла.

Альфонс подобрал половину бумаг и осторожно опустился на землю. Впрочем, даже так ему хватало роста, чтобы использовать стол в качестве поверхности для письма.

— Ну, и что ты предлагаешь?

— Не знаю, — снова застонал Эд. — Но мы не можем каждую ночь приходить сюда и делать работу Джолли!

— Ты прав, — кивнул Ал. — Не говоря уже о выполнении его поручений. И я думаю, кто-то точно заметит, когда он не появится на учениях. — Ал поднял взгляд на брата. — Что вообще полковник хочет ему завтра поручить?

Эд пожал плечами, выполз из кресла, поплёлся во внутренний офис Мустанга и принялся копаться в кипах бумаг — чёртов полковник вообще работает?! — пока не нашёл распределение заданий на завтра, записанное угловатым почерком Мустанга.

— Он поставил меня и Джолли конвоировать какое-то секретное оружие с одного конца поля на другой, — крикнул он брату. — А меня он зачем сюда приплёл?!

— Ну, это хотя бы лучше, чем прикрывать тыл, верно? — услужливо заметил Ал из другой комнаты. Эд вздохнул, складывая всё на место, как было, а затем вернулся во внешний офис и принялся ходить туда-сюда по протоптанной дорожке в центре комнаты.

Ал вернулся к бумажной волоките.

— _Придумал!_

Ал поднял взгляд на брата, и его глаза вспыхнули подозрением.

— Что у тебя на уме?

— Я знаю, как выкрутиться из этой ситуации! — ликующе захихикал он.

— Ты меня пугаешь, Эд.

— Заткнись и слушай...

***

Эд прибыл на учения ровно в шесть утра, усталый, но в прекрасном расположении духа.

Потому что скоро всё закончится.

К его немалому удивлению, вокруг офицерской палатки уже толпились солдаты, тихо переговариваясь под моросящим дождём. В предрассветной тишине местность освещало несколько работающих от генератора прожекторов, наполняя холодный туман чёткими тенями.

Ни прохлада, ни сырость не омрачали настроения присутствующих.

— Он заполнил за меня все бумаги прошлой ночью! — воскликнула женщина. Эд смутно узнал в ней рядовую Уильямс.

— И мои тоже! — добавил другой солдат.

— Я слыхал, он как-то в одиночку расчистил минное поле, а ведь он даже не алхимик! — поддакнул коренастый мужчина с пышными усами.

— О чём вы говорите? — поинтересовался Эд, натягивая капюшон, чтобы защититься от дождя. Около двух десятков пар глаз уставились на него, сверкая энтузиазмом. Все разом энергично отдали честь.

— Майор, сэр!

— Вольно, — сказал Эд, хотя ему было не по себе от такого внезапного внимания. — Кто там «даже не алхимик»?

— Капитан Джолли! — ответила рядовая Уильямс с восторгом ребёнка, которому подарили торт. — Это правда, что вы с ним друзья?

— Эм... — моргнул Эд. — Э-э-э, да, мы друзья.

— А правда, что он единолично сокрушил отряд драхманцев за одну ночь? — спросил Усатик.

— И помешал наводнению затопить целый город? — вклинился щуплый рыжеволосый рядовой.

Возможно, Эд немного переборщил, расписывая подвиги Джолли в его документах.

Ну и ладно. Уже слишком поздно.

— О, да! Он тот ещё герой! — подтвердил Эд, широко махнув рукой. — Хотя ему бы ваша похвала пришлась не по душе. Он очень стесняется, когда о нём так говорят. Кстати, где он? — Всё работало даже лучше, чем он надеялся.

— Говорят, он взял один из джипов, — ответил Усатик. — Сказал, что должен проверить неисправность в двигателе. Что за парень, а?

— Стальной! — раздался раздражённый баритон из палатки. Эд подавил желание закатить глаза.

— Что ж, долг зовёт, — бросил он через плечо, шагая по грязи к командной палатке.

Внутри Мустанг стоял у большого стола, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть презентабельно, но из-за дождя его волосы прилипли к голове, делая её похожей на мокрую швабру, что разрушало всякие попытки создать образ идеального полковника. К столу была прикреплена громадная карта, усеянная мелкими металлическими фигурками, представляющими отряды, здания и артиллерию. Тусклая электрическая лампа, свисавшая с потолка, освещала доверенных подчинённых Мустанга рядом с ним, которые делали заметки в своих блокнотах, записывая координаты.

По виду полковника можно было предположить, что он находился тут всю ночь: тёмные круги под чёрными глазами, губы поджаты в недовольной гримасе, не говоря уже том, что он насквозь промок.

— Ты опоздал, — резко заявил Мустанг. Может, Эд и разозлился бы на этого напыщенного придурка, если бы не был так доволен собой.

— Вы сказали отрапортовать в шесть. Сейчас шесть.

— Шесть ноль пять, — поправил полковник. — Вы с Джолли должны выдвигаться через десять минут.

— А разве Джолли вам не сказал? — спросил Эд, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не ухмыльнуться. — Он пришёл раньше, чтобы проверить технику. Сказал что-то о неисправных двигателях в старых армейских джипах.

— Я этого не санкционировал. — Мустанг покосился на Хоукай, чтобы та подтвердила.

— Нет, сэр, он об этом не отчитывался.

— Этому Джолли что-то обломится, если он передо мной отчитается?! — не выдержал Мустанг. — Хавок! Возьми Бреду, и верните его с поля!

— Сэр! — хором отозвались оба, отсалютовали и поторопились наружу.

— Всё наше учение пойдёт псу под хвост, если этот идиот...

_Бум._

Палатка затряслась, лампа под потолком дико зашаталась, пыль осела на землю, а тени разбежались, как шершни из подбитого гнезда.

— Какого... — начал Мустанг.

— Полковник! — закричал кто-то снаружи.

Мустанг зашагал к выходу, Хоукай, Фарман и Фьюри поспешили за ним. Эд замыкал строй, изо всех сил изображая тревожное любопытство.

— Сэр! — подбежал к Мустангу долговязый рядовой. Тут же заговорил новый голос:

— Что тут случилось?

Даже Эд подскочил, когда все принялись отдавать честь фюреру, подошедшему со своей свитой из двух солдат.

Что ж, такого Эд не ожидал.

— Фюрер, сэр! — бойко отсалютовал Мустанг. Брэдли приставил руку ко лбу в ответ, оглядел сцену единственным глазом и хмуро поджал губы.

— Вольно. Что произошло?

Мустанг повернулся к долговязому рядовому, который нервно трясся у него под боком.

— Рядовой Мэтьюз?

— Произошёл несчастный случай! — выпалил Мэтьюз, глаза которого лихорадочно метались между Мустангом и фюрером.

— Что случилось? — потребовал ответа Мустанг.

— Джолли... джип... загорелся! — выговорил рядовой, указывая на запад.

Густое облако дыма запятнало предрассветное небо, вздымаясь на фоне тёмного горизонта. Чуть ниже, за несколько километров от них, на краю леса пылал огонь. Пламя в сумерках извивалось, словно яркие ленты, пожирая нечто квадратное и металлическое.

Предположительно, джип.

— Только не Джолли! — взвыл Эд, а затем прикрыл белой перчаткой совершенно неуместную лыбу, будто приглушая всхлип.

Вся толпа ахнула, со всех сторон из армейского отряда послышались неверящие перешёптывания и возгласы ужаса.

И Ал ещё говорил, что из Эда никудышный актёр.

Не успел Мустанг отдать приказ о спасении, как джип взорвался.

Огонь разорвал утро на части, искры взлетали выше деревьев, пламя поглотило автомобиль целиком, и все шансы на выживание были уничтожены вместе с джипом.

Ал хорошо постарался. Эд даже подумал, что вышло красиво.

Среди солдат повисла тишина. Один за другим они сняли с голов фуражки и приложили их к груди. На их лицах застыло скорбное выражение.

Молчание затянулось и в тишине утра казалось бесконечным. Эд осмотрел освещённые далёким огнём лица собравшихся. Все были мрачные и подавленные. Эд постарался не дать губам растянуться в улыбке, но вау, это было круто.

— Судя по всему, — тихо начал Мустанг, — капитан испытывал технику. Он подозревал, что с джипами могут быть проблемы... Он спас множество жизней.

— Сегодня мы потеряли хорошего человека, — наконец кивнул фюрер. — Полагаю, тому, кто знал его лучше всех, следует сказать пару слов.

Все взгляды устремились к Эду.

Ой.

— Эм, — выдал он и откашлялся. Что обычно люди говорят в таких ситуациях? — Джолли... Он недолго был с нами, — начал он, затем помедлил.

Ну же, Эд, время разыгрывать драму.

— То есть, разве кто-то из нас знал его по-настоящему? Как можно узнать такого парня меньше, чем за неделю? Но мне бы хотелось думать, что он всё ещё жив в наших сердцах. Может, нам и тяжеловато вспомнить, как он выглядел или как смеялся, но Джолли оставил после себя след. Он сказал мне... Он говорил, что хотел отдать все свои сбережения приюту миссис Эллой.

— Типичный Джолли, — пробормотал Хавок.

— В этом весь он, — согласился Бреда.

— Отдаём вам честь, капитан Джолли, — произнёс фюрер. Со всех сторон руки взлетели ко лбам в скорбном прощании. — Достойнейший офицер, какого только видела наша армия.

Огонь взметался всё выше, небо постепенно светлело, а Эд не был уверен, сколько ещё сможет сдерживать своё веселье.

***

Чтобы потушить огонь, была отправлена бригада, учения временно отложили, Мустанг выкрикивал приказы направо и налево, а Эд наблюдал за последствиями, сидя на поваленном дереве и самодовольно ухмыляясь.

Обвести армию вокруг пальца и поджечь её имущество в один день? Утро определённо задалось.

Из-за деревьев позади, словно призрак из тумана, появился Альфонс.

— Отличная речь, брат, — похвалил он, усаживаясь рядом с ним. Бревно слегка треснуло под его весом, но выдержало.

— Спасибо, Ал, — усмехнулся Эд.

— Сотри лыбу с лица, брат, — посоветовал Ал, но в его голосе тоже слышалась невидимая улыбка. — Сегодня умер хороший человек.

— Я просто припоминал все славные моменты, которые мы с Джолли провели вместе, — ответил Эд, смахивая чёлку со лба. — Неплохой такой фейерверк получился.

— Спасибо. Надеюсь, я не переборщил.

— Не, они как раз купились.

— Стальной.

Оба подняли взгляд на возникшего рядом Мустанга.

— Мустанг, — осторожно поприветствовал Эд, но, судя по лицу полковника, тот не услышал ничего важного. Мустанг просто уставился на него нечитаемыми глазами. Только Эд собирался спросить, что этому идиоту от него нужно, как полковник глубоко вздохнул.

— Сожалею о твоей утрате, — неловко проговорил он. — Я знаю, что вы с Джолли были... близки.

Ну вот, теперь Эду почти стало стыдно.

— Ну, не то чтобы прям близки. Просто пересеклись пару раз в столовой.

Мустанг кивнул.

— В любом случае, терять товарища всегда непросто.

— Да, — признал Эд, вставая на ноги и со стоном потягиваясь. — Ну, Джолли любил говорить, что уйдёт в лучах славы. Выходит, он был прав.

— Похоже на то, — согласился Мустанг. Его чёрные глаза осмотрели туманное поле, где последние языки пламени превращались в тлеющие угольки. Наконец он сказал: — И чем он вообще думал? Вот так взять джип... Кто мог санкционировать его выезд в поле?

Эд мгновение поразмыслил.

— Возможно, это был лейтенант Пеппер.

— _Брат!_

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилось, не забудьте, пожалуйста, заскочить к автору и тыкнуть сердечко:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289631


End file.
